warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandstorm
Sandstorm is a pale ginger she-cat with barely visible darker stripes and pale green eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Her mentor was Whitestorm. She was best friends with Dustpelt, and together they bullied Firepaw around. At first as an apprentice, Sandstorm was clearly hostile to Firepaw because of his heritage. Along with Dustpelt, she often mocked his kittypet origins. Fire and Ice :After Fireheart saved her from falling off the edge of the gorge, her true feelings for him showed, much to the disappointment of Dustpaw. They started sharing tongues with each other, and spent more time together. She helped him find Cloudkit when he had wandered away from the Clan camp during leaf-bare. She was made into a warrior after the rogues attacked ThunderClan, and Fireheart mentioned to Bluestar that they fought like warriors. Forest of Secrets :Coming Soon Rising Storm Her love for Fireheart now becomes very obvious. She travels with him to the Twoleg farms (near Ravenpaw's barn) with Fireheart and Ravenpaw to find the stolen Cloudtail. Throughout the book she becomes a cat for Fireheart to talk to. She also becomes concerned about Bluestar. Has small fight with Fireheart toward the end. A Dangerous Path :Coming Soon Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, she travels with Firestar to rebuild SkyClan, and also helps him teach the warrior code and explain Clan customs to the SkyClan cats. While traveling during a storm, Sandstorm gets swept away by a giant wave. Firestar regrets the argument over his feelings for Spottedleaf that Sandstorm and him had been having moments before she was lost. He spends the next few chapters of the book desperately searching for his beloved mate. He eventually finds her and she insists on playing an equal role in the journey of rebuilding Skyclan. Sandstorm does most of the hunting during the book, showing off her skills and managing to catch a fish. Sandstorm takes up the role of part time medicine cat for Skyclan when Patchpelt is injured by rats and Sandstorm is the only cat who has any basic knowledge of herbs which she learned from Cinderpelt before her and Firestar began thier journey. She gets very upset when Spottedleaf comest to help Sandstorm heal Patchpelt, Firestar letting it slip that him and Spottedleaf had seen each other before. Sandstorm insists that Firestar loves Spottedleaf and how the two had always seemed to belong together when Firestar first joined the clan. Firestar and Spottedleaf assure her that although the two cats had loved each other, Spottedleaf was a medicine cat. She could not choose a mate, even if she desperately wanted to. Firestar also tells Sandstorm he would love Sandstorm for all the moons to come and she would never be second-best to him. Though Spottedleaf would always be Firestar's first love, his love for Sandstorm belonged in the life they shared and would last for all the moons to come. Sandstorm accepts, although gets slightly tense when Firestar brings up the name of the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat again. In the fight against the rats, Sandstorm refuses to leave Firestar in the warehouse and later chooses to save him over Rainfur who dies. Together, Sandstorm and Firestar leave Skyclan and return to Thunderclan. In the epilogue, she gives birth to Squirrelflight and Leafpool. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Midnight :Coming Soon Moonrise :Coming Soon Dawn :In Dawn, Sandstorm rejoices in the return of both her kits, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw.When Graystripe was captured by Twolegs, Sandstorm and Brambleclaw were the ones who did most of his jobs as deputy. Sandstorm also does her best to comfort Firestar after Graystripe is captured and when it comes time to leave Ravenpaw behind. Starlight :Coming Soon Twilight :Coming Soon Sunset :Coming Soon [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] The Sight In the Prologue of the book, you learn that Firestar never shared the prophecy Skywatcher had give him with Sandstorm. Sandstorm is seen mostly in short scenes, normally along side Firestar. She is now the mentor of Honeypaw who is her second apprentice. Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Warrior